clashofclansfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Szablon:Attack Strategy/doc
__NOEDITSECTION__ Description This is the template for the Attack Strategy page. The following parameters are defined (asterisked parameters are "required"): General Parameters ;strategyname* : The name of the strategy. This will appear in the title box of the strategy as well as in the table of contents for navigation purposes. Without a title, the strategy will not appear at all! ;wikiname* : The name (on this wiki) of the person submitting the strategy. This will link to your user page as well. ;mintownhall, maxtownhall* : Applicable Town Hall level for this strategy. Define just 'mintownhall' (as 6, for example) will result in '6+'. Defining just 'maxtownhall' (as 6, for example) will result in '0-6'. For just '6', define both 'mintownhall' and 'maxtownhall' as 6. For a range, define the lower and upper limits with mintownhall and maxtownhall. ;mintrophies, maxtrophies* : Applicable range of trophy levels for this strategy. The same logic applies here as to Town Hall. ;framecolorHTMLcolorcode: Sets the color of the template frame (default: grayish-blue). A excellent list of colors can be found at: :: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_colors :: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors:_A-M :: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors:_N-Z : Or, a custom color can be specified with the following code: :: # Introduction ; introduction : An optional field to allow the editor to introduce the strategy and give any other information the strategy requires (what type of base to target, minimum resources, etc.). If this parameter is not defined, this row will not appear at all in the table. Army Composition (Troops and Spells) Only use the parameters of the unit(s)/spell(s) that you need to; the table will auto-populate only those items that are non-blank. If you populate a parameter with "0", the unit will still show in the table. You can define the number of any particular troop/spell, as well as optionally provide the minimum level required. The defined types are as follows (they will appear in the table in the order listed, even if they defined in a different order): Troop/Spell Quantity Minimum Level lavahounds lavahoundlevel witches witchlevel golems golemlevel valkyries valkyrielevel hogriders hogriderlevel minions minionlevel pekkas pekkalevel dragons dragonlevel healers healerlevel wizards wizardlevel balloons balloonlevel wallbreakers wallbreakerlevel giants giantlevel goblins goblinlevel archers archerlevel barbarians barbarianlevel freezespells freezespelllevel jumpspells jumpspelllevel ragespells ragespelllevel healingspells healingspelllevel lightningspells lightningspelllevel Any text can be used in either field; however, if you wish to use the automatic calculation for housing space and resource cost, you must use INTEGERS ONLY IN BOTH FIELDS. Note that Heroes are not included in the army table: if you wish to add Heroes to the army composition, use the 'armynotes' parameter (see below). Other parameters defined in this section are listed below: ;armyintro : Optional arbitrary text field for introducing the finer points of the army itself. If defined, this will appear at the top of the army composition row. ;minhousing : This parameter is for listing the minimum housing space requirement of the army. It is not calculated (currently) and can be a range. If defined, it will appear directly above the troop type table. ;armynotes : Optional arbitrary notes field for displaying additional information regarding the army composition (heroes, variants, etc.). If defined, this will appear below the troop type table as free-form text. ;calculate : Set this to "Yes" if you wish you turn on automatic calculation of housing space and resource costs. Two additional columns will be added to the table automatically, as well as a totals row at the end. Important Note: both troop/spell quantities and minimum levels are REQUIRED, and both must be INTEGER VALUES or the calculation will not work. ;suppressarmycomposition : If you wish the entire army section not to appear, define this field. Note that this overrides populating any of the fields in the army section. Execution This is the section to outline the usage of the army defined in the Army Composition section. There are currently 15 parameters defined as 'step<#>' (i.e. step1, step2, etc.) that you can use to create an enumerated list. Define only the ones you need. There are two additional parameters, 'executionintro' and 'executionnotes', that are free-form text fields that will appear above and below the enumerated list, respectively. For very brief strategies that do not require steps, you can choose to only use the 'executionnotes' (or 'executionintro') parameter. ;executionintro : A freeform text field allowing you to introduce the finer points of the army composition (objectives, etc.). Not required. ;step1 : The first step of the strategy. ;step2 : The second step of the strategy. ... ;step15 : The fifteenth (and last) step of the strategy. ;executionnotes : Optional arbitrary notes field for displaying additional information regarding the strategy execution (variants, etc.). If defined, this will appear below the enumerated steps. It can also be defined in place of any enumerated steps if a numbered list is not desired (usually for a very simple strategy). ;suppressexecution : If you wish the entire execution section not to appear, define this field. Note that this overrides setting any of the fields in the Execution section. Conclusion ;conclusion : Like the introduction, this is an optional field that gives the editor a place to put any final notes, cleanup, expected results, etc. If not defined, this row will not appear in the table. Example Yields: